Strawberry-Hazelnut
by Zealak Silverdirk
Summary: Dandin finally works up the courage to propose to his best friend and fellow warrior mouse. A cute aside occurring between the events of 'Mariel of Redwall' and 'The Bellmaker.'


_A fluff one-shot occurring after_ Mariel of Redwall _and before the events of_ The Bellmaker.

xxxx

Digging a spoon deep into a bowl of plum and blackcurrant crumble, the mousemaid fished around under the pretext of searching for the biggest piece of plum, but really wondered just how much crumble she could cram onto one spoon. With a generous amount of honeyed oats and meadowcream she hefted the weight of her overloaded spoon and fit as much of it in her mouth as she could manage. In a fit of rapture she sat chewing with eyes closed, reveling in the moment.

"Chase that down with some cherry cordial before you choke t'death, Mariel."

With the crumble's spell broken, Mariel the warrior mouse returned to earth. Dandin sprawled in the grass beside her, paws behind his head.

"Isn't this the life?" he sighed.

Mariel grunted agreement, her focus on the next bite of crumble. When sighed again, she put her unlicked bowl aside and stared directly down at her friend.

"What's got you in a mood?"

He gazed up at the pretty mousemaid, and felt the now familiar knocking in his chest. With practiced ease he ignored it. "Oh nothing, Mariel. It's just a fine day and I wondered if this was the only time I'd see a day just as clear and blue as this one."

Mariel snorted. "Come off it, you sound more and more like Mother Mellus. You need a good skirmish to liven you up."

Dandin sat up with a grin. "I s'pose so, but the two of us don't fight much."

"That's 'cause _you_ get all sulky when you lose!" Mariel parried.

"I do not!"

Mariel stuck a paw under her chin. "Well, _hmm_. If I recall correctly there was that time last winter when you tried to blame _me_ for getting your dress habit dirty during the snowball fight _you_ started. I've never seen Mellus try to bathe a grown beast before."

"Aye, well _you_ threw a big glob of muddy slush at me."

"Only because Abbot Saxtus told me to."

Dandin burst out laughing. "What an abbot they've got at Redwall, eh? Such a reckless mouse." He suddenly turned serious. "When d'you think we should visit again? It's been a few seasons."

The mousemaid shrugged. "What's the hurry? The old stones'll still be there."

Her companion rummaged about in his haversack while speaking. "Er, no reason, really. Just thought it'd be nice to see everyone again. Make sure Tarquin's foot squad's doing a good job on patrol, eat some good Redwall food. You know."

Mariel sighed deeply. "Ah, I can almost smell Sister Sage's meadowcream trifle."

"Well, I know this isn't nearly as good as trifle, but..." Dandin held out something cupped in his paws. It was a necklace of braided fibres dyed blue and green. Tiny glass beads flanked a tiny dried starfish woven expertly into the cord. He looked away sheepishly. "I... uh, made this for you, Mariel. I just haven't found a good time to give it to you before."

Mariel took the necklace without a word, running her paws over the starfish.

Dandin broke the silence in a nervous rush. "Well, I thought a paw bracelet would've been fine, but that might get damaged too easily. A belt would've been more practical, but it was hard enough making a necklace. I have a new appreciation for daisy chains, honestly. You wouldn't believe how much time it took to get this..."

He met Mariel's eyes and plowed on a little more bravely. "It's... well, been burning a hole in my pack. Would you... will you mariel me - er, marry me, Mariel?"

The warrior mousemaid bit her lip to stop herself laughing. "Yes, I will, Dandin."

Her companion whooped and threw his paws about her, hugging a little tighter than was comfortable. Mariel wheezed, and Dandin released her sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry. I was just so happy."

This time Mariel laughed aloud. "Me too, Dandin, although it's not good manners to squash your fiancée." She took his paws in her own, her voice suddenly quiet. "I really am happy, Dandin."

Dandin scrubbed a paw across his eyes and sniffed. "I wonder how they'll take it at the Abbey."

"We'll just have to see, although something tells me they were expecting it ages ago."

Dandin grinned. "I bet they wouldn't expect this!" he crowed, kissing her soundly. Mariel went red to the ears.

"You're the dorkiest mouse I've ever met, Dandin." She gave a playful shove that sent him tumbling down the slope.

"What sort of cake d'you want at our wedding?" he asked, when he finally came to rest at the bottom.

Mariel paused in thought a moment. "Something with loads of strawberries."

xxxx

Many leagues away in Mossflower country, a burly hedgehog snuffled awake. He'd just suffered a frightening dream in which Martin the Warrior had approached him through the mists of time, bearing an impossibly large strawberry-hazelnut meadowcream cake.

"Oh combustin' corks! Why doesn't anybeast tell me before they start plannin' a big feast!" Friar Cockleburr yelped.

 _End_

xxxx

 _I told you it was fluff. Ah, there's nothing like writing a oneshot. I just recently finished rereading lots of Redwall, and it's more beautiful than I remember. I actually had plum crumble a few months ago, and it was delicious. Here's to Mariel and Dandin, for being a couple without actually being a couple. Cheers!_


End file.
